neoyokiofandomcom-20200215-history
Arcangelo Corelli
Arcangelo Corelli is the once rival of Kaz Kaan but know is his Homie, an east-side gentleman and number one bachelor Arcangelo also wrote no.1 hit song 'friends like this'. Appearance Arcangelo has long blonde hair, green eyes and a pale complexion. He is often seen in designer clothing. Personality Arcangelo is seen as an elegant and very desirable bachelor in Neo Yokio, but he is actually a very boastful person. He often makes fun of Kaz Kaan for having to work for his money as he does not since he comes from a very wealthy family. His ancestors, the Corellis, were some of the leaders of Neo-Yokio so they have aggregated wealth over the years. He even at times calls Kaz the slang term "rat catcher", which is a derogatory term for people in the magistocracy. Additionally, he even calls Kaz "neo-riche", which is an in-universe word for "nouveau-riche." He is a dork who just wants to be more chill and live in a boutique, even though he probably lives in the the samples section of a perfume store. Aside his fashionable tastes, Arcangelo has some esoteric knowledge in subjects that are oriented in wealth, for example, he knows the specific sizes and names for champagne bottles. Arcangelo also knows of "off-limits" bars and clubs around the city as he once took Kaz and his friends to an "establishment" in a residential apartment called "Tiger Club." The namesake was that there was an actual tiger tied to the radiator in the living room. Arcangelo seems to also be quite the casanova pursuing women he thinks would help his status symbol. Though he seems to be in amicable terms with Motoko Goldberg, a socialite who is a well known lesbian woman. Arcangelo dos not have a romantic interest in the series though in the Pink Christmas special he does seem to be very nice to Kaz going so far as to call him a "pink-haired prince" and kiss his cheek. He has an interest in music, as shown in Pink Christmas, ''when he leads the East Side Gentlemen in caroling through Bergdorf's and later when he composes "Friend Like You" as his Secret Santa gift for Kaz Kaan, and for holding a musical performance for his Christmas Spectacular. Though when Kaz was dating a pop star he seems to sneer at so-called popular music. It could be that he was merely teasing Kaz. Relationships Enemies *Kaz Kaan - At the start of Season One, Arcangelo and Kaz are seen as rivals since the two are on different field hockey teams, different sides of Neo Yokio and are always surpassing each other on the Bachelor Board. Later, when the Bachelor Board is destroyed, Arcangelo is shown to be very friendly to Kaz, making a point to buy him things and call him his "homie." He even helps him during the Grand Prix. In the ''Pink Christmas special, Arcangelo wants to bury the hatchet with Kaz and is very friendly with him. Some may infer his gestures to be flirty. When the secret santa segment commenced Arcangelo deceitfully made anti-consumerist remarks to sell tickets to his concert. He seemingly genuinely composes "Friend Like You" for Kaz. Afterwards, he calls all the bachelors losers aside Kaz. Instead, he leans in and calls him a "pink-haired" prince and kisses his cheek. Though Pink Christmas was a fictional narrative within a narrative it could be speculated that Arcangelo may actually have some interest in Kaz. Whether as a friend or a romantic interest or both is still to be determined. Additionally, when Charles was telling the story Kaz made no objections to the scenes of intimacy shown by Arcangelo to him. Trivia *He shares his name with the Italian composer Arcangelo Corelli, possibly alluding to his interest in music. References Category:Characters Category:Males